Jambette's Story
by clizh2003
Summary: Jambette is still coping with the loss of her husband, Henry Sunstone. She now has to raise her three daughters. Emerald, Lily and Puddles. Jambette is worried she won't be able to do it. When she moves to a town called Front Bay, she finds friends. Jambette doesn't have to worry.
1. Chapter 1

January 18th, 2000

Jambette held her newborn tadpoles close. They were precious. One pink. One blue. Both very cute.

"If only Henry were still around to see them. They are his only children." Jambette said to the nurse.

Her husband, Henry Sunstone, had died a few days earlier before the birth of his children.

"Do you have a name for them Ma'am?" the nurse asked, looking over the wriggling tadpoles.

"Yep. The blue one is Lily Mae Sunstone and the pink one is Puddles Quinn Sunstone." Jambette said, finally deciding.

The nurse began scribbling on the birth certificates.

"And your name?" the nurse asked.

"Oh.. Jambette Violet Drizzle-Sunstone." she said.

And Henry's full name." the nurse asked.

"Henry JoJo Sunstone." Jambette said sadly, looking down at her tadpoles.

"Puddles has his cheeks. And Lily has his eyes." Jambette started to say.

But the nurse had gone and left the birth certificates at the end of the bed.

There were pictures of the tadpoles and pictures of Jambette. And in the top corner, there was one of Henry.

Jambette sighed.

The tadpoles were so little. They would never know their wonderful father.

"I just don't know how I'm going to do it." Jambette said.

"All alone."

* * *

 **WOW! OK guys, I already love this fanfiction. I had to make Puddles and Lily twins and have a birthday in between their actual birthdays (January 13th and February 4th) and I chose January 18th. I love this whole idea and I'm excited to share Jambette's story with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

January 17th, 2013

"Lily and Puddles, dinner time!" Jambette called up the steps.

Jambette walked back into the kitchen and grabbed Lily and Puddles' birthday presents.

Lily came downstairs and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Mom, do you know how to do the Pythagorean Theorem? It doesn't make sense to me. How does A squared times B squared = C squared?" Lily asked, too busy mumbling about algebra to notice her present at her feet.

"I don't know honey. I think the floor has answers." Jambette said, getting her camera ready.

Lily looked down at the bag.

"Mom! A day early?" Lily asked.

"Well, you are almost thirteen, so I suppose a day early won't hurt." Jambette replied, flashing her camera at Lily's excited face.

Lily pulled the tissue paper out of the bag to find new art supplies and a lapdesk.

"Mom, you couldn't have!" Lily squealed.

"Well, I know the big move is coming up soon, and the time on the long train ride there has to be filled with fun." Jambette said, flashing her camera once more.

Puddles came bounding into the kitchen.

"MOM! THIS EARLY?" Puddles exclaimed when she saw her present.

"You bet. Now smile!" Jambette said as she clicked the camera.

Puddles opened her bag to find a pink dress dotted with hearts and a new tennis racket for tennis.

"Mom, I'm going to be the coolest girl at tennis practice. Like seriously." Puddles exclaimed, posing with her new racket.

Jambette snapped another picture.

So far, Jambette had hit a homerun in the birthday section.

"Come one, let's eat. I made sushi!" Jambette exclaimed, setting her camera on the hutch.

The girls sat at the table, talking about their day.

It was Jambette's personal favorite part of the day.

She had always enforced the rule of eating at the table all together.

Jambette felt as if it was time to get your feelings out and talk about lots of things.

Puddles rambled on about dresses and Lily asked about the new house.

As they were cleaning up, Puddles suddenly remembered something.

"Lily..we still need to do the puzzles!" PUddles exclaimed, drying her hands.

"Oh yeah!" Lily replied, setting the plate she was drying down.

They took off to their room.

Every year, since they were three, they got out an 1,000 piece puzzle and attempted to complete it before midnight, when their birthday started.

Not once had they been able to finish it, but Jambette adored their tradition.

"Those girls...oh boy." she said to herself.


End file.
